


Blooming Affections

by yffismydrug



Series: EXO wolfau/aboverse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Smut, aboverse, jongin - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Baekhyun is an omega, promised to Chanyeol; an alpha in his pack. So what happens when Baekhyun going on a small vacation and meets Jongin, a lone alpha? The two start becoming close and Baekhyun even gets Jongin to join the pack. What could go wrong? Baekhyun makes a new friend and starts having fun for a change.





	Blooming Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on October 22, 2017

Since Baekhyun was now old enough, his parents had allowed him to do some traveling like he had always requested. He had originally wanted to go to Taiwan to explore, but had settled for going somewhere else in Korea instead. His parents were still too worried to let him too far. They always said maybe when he had a mate he could go with him to explore. Of course they only had his safety in mind, but he wished they would let him do more. He was not some little pup that could not take care of himself anymore. 

His pack lived in the center of Korea in a dense forest, but right now he was towards the southern most part. Running a lot of the way and walking to catch his breath, it was possible to make the journey in a day. Baekhyun had wanted to make the journey as fast as possible so he had as much time exploring as he could get. He was living in a forest with dens meant for traveling hybrids like himself. Any and all hybrids were welcome to stay, meaning a lot of interesting people were always coming and going. Baekhyun would be there for four weeks and hoped to just relax for the most part and do some exploring of the scenery. Besides for the territory he had grown up in, he had not really gotten the opportunity to explore before and had kind of shocked himself by not getting lost on the way here.

It did not take Baekhyun long to find another wolf who had gotten there around the same time as him, perhaps later the same day or early the next morning. The wolf seemed friendly enough and was easily talking to others. He was a big wolf...an alpha, who was completely black except for his front paws which were white. Baekhyun had caught the other’s name in passing. Jongin. Kim Jongin. Immediately Baekhyun had formed a liking for the other. But there was so little he knew about the alpha so for the first few days, he made it his mission to get to know him more.

With the sun high in the sky, not a cloud in sight, the smaller brown wolf trotted up to Jongin and nudged him playfully on the side.

“Hello there! I’m Byun Baekhyun! I haven’t introduced myself yet!” he chirped excitedly, bouncing slightly on his front paws.

Jongin seemed a bit taken aback by the other’s hyperness and only cocked his head to the side a bit as he watched him. One of his ears flattened against his head slightly as he continued watched the other male whose tail was now wagging non-stop.

“Umm hi...I’m Jongin,” the other finally greeted back as he kept watching Baekhyun curiously.

“I’ve seen you around the past couple of days and figured I’d introduce myself!” he announced excitedly. “Hmmm...I guess I already introduced myself right now though...”

“Hahaha! You’re adorable,” Jongin chuckled. 

Adorable!? Jongin said I’m adorable!? Baekhyun said to himself excitedly.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin then asked.

“Oh my parents finally let me do some traveling outside of our territory,” Baekhyun stated as he shifted a little and then laid down, showing he was calm around Jongin. “I want to travel outside of Korea at some point...but for now I have four weeks away from my pack.”

“Well that at least sounds fun!” Jongin told him happily. “And even if it isn’t as much traveling as you’d like...you’re still getting to do something.”

Baekhyun hummed and nodded his head a bit before looking back up at the other.

“Then what about you? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun questioned, eager to her Jongin’s story.

“Ahh...I...I’m kind of a loner…” Jongin replied sadly.

“A loner…?” Baekhyun asked, not quite sure what the alpha meant.

“Right...I was uh...kicked out of my pack…” Jongin explained sadly. “My pack all had light colored fur and I was the only one born with black fur. They saw it as a bad omen and as soon as I was old enough...they kicked me out,” he continued, followed by a heavy sigh and his head drooped down.

Least expecting it, Jongin soon felt a tongue licking the side of his face and heard small whimpering noises. Picking his head back up, he turned to Baekhyun who had his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

“Wh-what was that for?” Jongin questioned as he kept staring at the smaller brown wolf.

“It’s so sad…” Baekhyun stated before giving Jongin another small lick. “I don’t want you to be a loner.”

“Sadly no other packs have wanted to take me in because they’re already too big...and I’m an alpha. I post too much of a threat to be accepted into another pack...even though all I want is a place to call home,” Jongin explained. “So I go roaming to places like these where wandering or traveling wolves can rest for a few weeks. I’m not unwanted in places like these and there are other dark colored wolves around so it feels more like a home than the pack I came from.”

“Then why don’t you come back home to my pack with me!?” Baekhyun asked enthusiastically, his tail thumping against the ground at a fast pace. “My pack is in the center of Korea! It’s a really nice place!”

“Baekhyun...you can’t just assume that your pack will take me in…” Jongin told him in a serious voice. “If there are already too many there...it would only hurt your pack to take me in and have another mouth to feed. Not to mention...I’m an alpha…? I pose a threat even if I don’t want to be one.”

“Trust me! They’ll take you in!” Baekhyun announced happily and confidently.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin groaned. “I’ve been told the same thing before and then been turned away. I don’t think I can go through that again.”

A small growl passed Baekhyun’s lips before he jumped up and nipped at Jongin’s ear, pulling it lightly in his teeth. It caused the alpha’s head to get pulled down and turn to the side, a surprised expression on his face.

“Ah!” Jongin exclaimed as his head was jerked to the side. “What was that for!?” he shouted before pulling his ear free and shaking his head a few times.

“Just trust me!” Baekhyun told him in an angered tone as he glared at him slightly.

Jongin let out a small growl and huff before nodding his head slightly. The worse thing that could happen was that he would be denied by Baekhyun’s pack and then be forced to wander alone again. But at least he would be at in a new section of Korea he had yet to visit so this would be more interesting.

For the next three weeks, Baekhyun was constantly with Jongin. From the time the sun rose in the morning till it set at night, the two of them were together. Baekhyun was always eager to do things with the other, whether it was running around, playing in the nearby stream, or even just talking. Although they spent all of their days together, they made sure to separate back to their own dens when it was time to sleep. Even when Baekhyun had been at Jongin’s den late into the night, other wolves would always give them strange looks when he left so late.

However, early in the second week of Baekhyun’s stay, he started making very late night visits to Jongin’s den when no one else would be wandering around. He would quietly go to Jongin’s den and use his omega charm to try and seduce the other. Sometimes he would even try to sneak over multiple times in the night to try and convince the alpha. Each time, however, the alpha had turned him down. 

There was simply something about Jongin that made Baekhyun want to mate with him. He was a determined omega.

In the middle of the night, the third night of the third week, Baekhyun stealthily made his way to Jongin’s den. He was glad the older alpha wolf traveled alone at times like these because there was no traveling companion sharing his den with him. 

No one was out at this time of night to see him, which is what Baekhyun wanted. There was no one to catch him. No one to give him strange looks. He did not want any sort of rumours spreading throughout the rest of the wolves here that he was a desperate omega.

The young omega gently scratched on Jongin's door a few times and waited. He knew the alpha was always up late and would not ignore a signal that someone is at his door. After all, there was no guarantee that it was him...the chances were just high. Okay...he was the only chance! But regardless, Jongin always answered the door for him. Perhaps the alpha stayed up so late each night because he knew he would come to his den.

It only took a few seconds before the door opened and light streamed out into the darkness of the night. Before Baekhyun could say anything, he felt Jongin nip the fur at the back of his neck and pull him inside. The younger stumbled over his own paws before he caught himself before toppling over.

“Baekhyun…what are you doing here?” Jongin asked while shaking his head and letting out a sigh. 

“Why do you make it sound like me being here is a bad thing?” Baekhyun asked with a pout on his lips and a small whimpering sound. 

“Because you only make these late night visits for one reason,” Jongin replied, finally looking at the younger. 

The omega smiled at Jongin and stepped closer. 

“You're not even in heat,” Jongin flatly pointed out. 

“Please…?” Baekhyun begged. 

“No,” Jongin calmly replied. 

“Please?” the younger asked again. 

“You already heard my answer, Baekhyun” the alpha firmly answered firmly. 

“Please!?” Baekhyun asked more frantically now. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongin shouted, now getting annoyed. 

“How can you say no when you know how I feel!?” the younger finally cried out with teary eyes. 

Jongin lowered his head and let out a slow breath before looking back up. 

~~Flashback~~

A very young Baekhyun was running around chasing a bug, completely preoccupied. There was something about beetles that always made him want to chase them. It was only when he spotted another pup that he stopped and wagged his tail.

“Minseok!” Baekhyun called excitedly to a grey wolf. 

Baekhyun ran towards him, tripping over his own paws in excitement. When he reached the other he was greeted to a lick on his forehead. 

“What have I told you about being careful?” Minseok asked him as he shook his head slightly. 

“Sorry...I just got excited to come see you! A future alpha!” the pup said as his tail wagged more, causing his whole butt to shake. The majority of people Baekhyun knew happened to be omegas or betas, so the fact that Minseok would be an alpha made him excited.

“There you go again. We still don't know what we'll be so how can you be confident I'll be an alpha?” the older asked. “It’s not like you can see into the future or something crazy like that.”

“I can tell!” Baekhyun stated as he stomped his small paws against the ground. “I'm going to be an omega and you'll be an alpha!”

Minseok only shook his head and nudged the younger. He would let Baekhyun have his fun pup thoughts. 

“So why have you so excitedly come to see me?” Minseok asked as he used his paw to brush the younger’s fur off.

“Because I’ve made a decision!” Baekhyun exclaimed happily, beaming up at the other. “It’s about my future mate!”

“Your future-...Baekhyun...that’s so far away,” Minseok said with a shake of his head. “I’m older than you and I haven’t even started thinking about mates or anything like that.”

“Well I have! And I know that I’m not going to find my mate within this pack,” Baekhyun told him confidently, nodding his small pup head. “I’ll find my alpha somewhere else outside of all the alphas here!”

“Sure, Baekhyun,” Minseok said with a shake of his head. “You do know that a mate will most likely be chosen for you if you are an omega…”

“I will be an omega and I will find a mate outside of our pack!” Baekhyun shouted as the hair on his back stood up in anger. “Just wait! You’ll see!” he added before turning his back and stomping away.

It would have looked more serious if Baekhyun had not tripped in a small log and let out a small yipp from shock as he landed face first in the dirt. The younger looked back quickly after his stumble to see a smile on Minseok’s face as he shook his head and chuckled.

~~End of Flashback~~

“You also said you have been promised to an alpha already,” Jongin reminded him after a few moments of silence. “Isn’t his name Chanyeol?”

“I feel like I don’t even know him…” Baekhyun sighed sadly. “His parents are always shipping him off somewhere and he’s barely around. Then even when he is with the pack he’s always going off somewhere. I hardly know him but I feel like I know so much about you.”

Jongin watched as the smaller wolf paced around with his tail drooping down between his legs. He could hear the way he was huffing and his nails clicking and scratching against the floor. He was about to say something when suddenly Baekhyun was right next to him nuzzling against him and rubbing his face up against his neck affectionately.

“Please, Jongin...please,” Baekhyun said in a small whining voice.

“Baekhyun...I can’t. It wouldn’t be right,” Jongin told him as he nudged him away slightly. “Imagine what Chanyeol would think if that happened…”

“You don’t have to mark me!” Baekhyun then shouted as he jumped and placed his front paws on Jongin’s shoulders. “We can mess around but not mark me!”

Jongin sighed and flattened his ears against his head before shooting Baekhyun a small glare. He watched as the younger moved off him and placed his paws back on the ground sadly. 

“Don’t give me that look…” Jongin said, now feeling sad that he put Baekhyun in a bad mood. “It’s just...how could I?”

“Chanyeol’s never done anything with me...and it wasn’t our choices to be paired together. Our parents decided and now we’re just supposed to listen to them,” the younger explained with a huff of discontent. “It’s not fair...I knew I wouldn’t find someone I truly like in my pack. I can tolerate Chanyeol...but I can’t see spending the rest of my life with him and having his pups.”

“But you can see doing that with me?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun looked at the black wolf with wide, hope-filled eyes. Even though he might have only known Jongin for a few weeks now, he could feel a connection with him. One he had never felt with Chanyeol. He wanted Jongin as his mate, but the other seemed to be making the process more difficult.

In a blink of an eye Baekhyun shifted into his human form and stood there naked in front of Jongin. He saw how Jongin stepped back a little and watched as his head moved up and down as he checked him out. Baekhyun put a pout on his lips and brought his hands down to cover himself as he gave Jongin a kicked puppy look.

Before Baekhyun knew it, Jongin had also shifted into his human form and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt he had near by. While he was pulling his clothes on, he hoped he would be able to compose himself. Being an alpha, he knew he had good self-control, it was just a questing if he would have that control right now. 

Just breath...Jongin told himself as he pulled the drawstring on his shorts tight and tied it to keep them in place. You’ve seen other omegas mostly naked...never fully though...it’s nearly the same thing though! I’ll be fine! Jongin added while tugging his shirt over his head and taking a few deep breaths.

Glancing back up once he was dressed, he saw the younger still looking at him with his bottom lip jutted out and quivering slightly.

“Damn it, Baekhyun,” Jongin groaned before grabbing onto the younger’s arm and pulling him along to his bedroom.

Nope...no self-control at the moment.

Baekhyun stumbled behind the alpha, no longer covering himself. He was dragged into the bedroom and pushed down onto the bed.

“Jongin-!” the younger cried as he flipped over so he could see the alpha.

“You’ve never shown yourself naked like that before. We’ve always been in our wolf forms together or you’ve been fully dressed,” Jongin said as he stripped his shirt off and stood at the side of the bed, looking down at the younger. “I’m an alpha...when I see an omega like that...it’s harder to control myself,” he explained while starting to undo his pants.

“Maybe I should have done this sooner,” Baekhyun said as he moved himself on Jongin’s bed more and got comfortable.

“I’m not marking you,” the alpha said with a shake of his head and pointing a finger firmly at the younger male.

“You might not be able to hold back,” Baekhyun told him as he leaned up and watched as Jongin pushed his shorts down to the floor. “I’ve heard that alphas tend to lose themselves in the moment and mark omegas if they are not fully aware of what they are doing.”

“Then I’ll have to keep myself fully aware,” Jongin stated as he stepped out of his shorts, abandoning them on the floor along with his shirt. 

Baekhyun could not help but notice the erection Jongin already had. It was long and thick, already dripping with precum. In that instant, he could feel the slick starting to drip from his eager hole. Even though he had never had an alpha before, or really touched himself, he was getting excited. Hell, he was not even in heat and he was already like this! 

Jongin quickly jumped onto the bed and hovered over Baekhyun, taking in his naked body even more. The younger’s cock was slowly getting harder and leaking pre-cum, and his face was already flushed.

“Fuck...I haven’t even known you that long and we’re already doing this,” Jongin said before lowering himself and lightly nipping at Baekhyun’s neck.

“I don’t care…” Baekhyun whined, craving for Jongin to actually bite him and not just tease him like this.

The two of them were soon kissing, licking, biting, and grinding against each other as if they were in heat. Jongin played around with Baekhyun’s slick hole a little, enjoying making the younger squirm under him in need. 

“I want to be in you. Now,” Jongin told him firmly.

“Then get in me,” Baekhyun told him before biting his bottom lip. “Fill me with your alpha cock~!”

Not having to be told twice, Jongin positioned himself and did not waste a single second before thrusting into the younger. Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure before placing a hand over his mouth.

Jongin ground himself against the other, moving himself against Baekhyun’s ass and reaching as far inside of the younger as he could. He felt how tight Baekhyun was clenching down on him and could not help from letting a small moan pass his lips. When he saw the way the younger was clenching his eyes closed he reached down and gently grabbed his wrist to move his hand from his mouth. As he did, he saw deep teeth marks.

“Baekhyun…” Jongin gasped.

“Fine...it’s fine...just move. Please…” Baekhyun told him as he opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Jongin.

After giving Baekhyun a slightly worried look, he nodded his head and slowly began thrusting his hips. He knew he was Baekhyun’s first so it must be more painful for the younger, but there was no turning back now, and he was not being pushed away.

Their pace slowly continued to build with both of them moving their hips and moaning in pleasure. Jongin’s alpha side soon kicked in more and he was thrusting into Baekhyun as if his life depended on it. He was pressing the younger into the bed and plowing into him so hard that the bed was squeaking and scraping against the floor slightly. 

“Oh God! Jongin! I need to cum!” Baekhyun cried out in a breathy moan, his mouth hanging open.

“Me too!” Jongin managed to get out as he felt Baekhyun’s ass squeezing his erection even more.

Jongin could feel his knot growing, wanting to be buried inside Baekhyun so he could be locked in place to release his seed and breed him. But he could not do that. Baekhyun had an intended future mate. Doing this with him was bad enough. If he actually mated him...he would be a dead wolf.

It only lasted another minute before Baekhyun cried out and came all over his stomach. Jongin had stopped thrusting in all the way to prevent his knot from sealing them together, and as he came, he pulled out and released onto Baekhyun. With his instincts also telling him to bite down as he released, he found himself biting into a pillow. He felt his teeth tear through some of the fabric as he pulled on it, but knew it was better to ruin a pillow than mark Baekhyun.

After a few more seconds, Jongin released the pillow and let out a few shaky breaths as his arms collapsed from under him. A small ‘umph’ came from Baekhyun, but that was it. 

With Jongin’s body slumped down onto Baekhyun’s, and the younger practically passed out, neither of them found any energy to say anything to each other. Their cum mixed together on their stomachs as their breathing slowly returned to a more normal pace.

Before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep. Jongin clearly remembered falling asleep with Baekhyun laying under him and hugging him slightly. He even swore he felt Baekhyun kissing his neck and cheeks a few times during the night. However, when he woke up the next morning...he was all alone. The bed definitely smelled like Baekhyun, and he even had cum smeared on his stomach as evidence of their activities. Everything had not been a dream. But the younger was nowhere to be found in his den.

It was not until later in the day that Jongin finally ran into Baekhyun again. But when he did, the younger acted no different than usual. Besides for the slight limp he had from their vigorous activities...there was no evidence that they had been up to anything. Instead, they went on like they had been. They messed around, laughed, went walking together...nothing looked out of place.

The rest of the time they remained there together, they slept together multiple times. Each of those times Jongin made sure he never marked Baekhyun nor came inside of him. 

It was not until their last night that they ran into some problems. 

To celebrate the fact that Baekhyun would be bringing Jongin back to his pack, they had decided to get some drinks. Baekhyun, who was not accustomed to drinking had three rather large glasses of wine and four shots of soju. Jongin on the other hand had five beers and four shots of soju. Needless to say, both of them ended up getting pretty heavily intoxicated and wound back up in the den Jongin was staying at.

“Yes! Jongin, just like that!” Baekhyun moaned as he scratched at the other’s back desperately. 

All Jongin did in return was let on a low growl as he continued plowing into Baekhyun and nipping at his chest and neck. Baekhyun had his legs wrapped around his waist and was pulling him in with each thrust, desperate to get more. 

Before Baekhyun knew it, he felt Jongin’s knot slip into him and felt as the alpha rutted against him roughly. For a moment a thought came across his mind that he needed to remind Jongin not to cum inside of him. That thought quickly left his mind, however, when he felt Jongin start nipped at his neck harder. Out of his omega instincts, he leaned his head back and offered his neck to Jongin more.

The moans filling the the den were louder than any other time they had sex, but neither of them cared. As Jongin kept rutting against his ass as if his life depended on it, Baekhyun started stroking himself for added pleasure. He found himself crying out Jongin’s name as he came over his stomach and hand, unable to hold back any longer. Soon after, there was a sharp pain in his neck, shortly followed by the feeling of Jongin flooding his ass with his cum.

“J-Jongin...alpha…” Baekhyun gasped, right away feeling the bite on his neck become harder. He could feel some blood tricking lightly down his neck as Jongin help himself in place.

Opening his mouth, Jongin licked at the area he had just bitten and then collapsed onto the bed. Baekhyun could feel the older male’s hips shaking a bit, probably from the stimulation of actually getting the release he had been craving.

With no time left to talk about anything that had just happened, the two of them were passed out on the bed. Jongin held Baekhyun protectively in his arms, moving them to lay on their sides as they stayed connected. 

It was not until the next morning that Jongin was woken up to a pillow being smacked against his face. It was the pillow he had been biting into each time to avoid marking Baekhyun, so feathers puffed out everywhere and scattered across the bed.

“What!?” Jongin screamed as he bolted up to find Baekhyun kneeling on his bed with his lips pouted. “What is it, Baekhyun?”

“You marked me...and came inside of me,” Baekhyun told him, not knowing whether to be glad or not. 

Right away Jongin’s eyes flew open at the realization of what had just happened.

“Baekhyun...I...I’m sorry,” Jongin told him with a horror ridden expression on his face. “I really had no intention...it was the alpha side of me that told me to do it. The alcohol...it must have dulled my senses and...Baekhyun, I’m so sorry...”

Baekhyun only shook his head and looked down at the mattress as he mindlessly plucked a few more feathers from the nearly destroyed pillow in his hands. He could not say he was upset about the entire situation, since now that meant he would not have to mate with Chanyeol when he felt no connection. He had just hoped that Jongin would be accepted into the pack and then mark him. But...they would simply have to work with this.

“We’ll hide it from my pack when we go back,” Baekhyun explained with a smile on his face. “We’ll hide it and not sleep together for a while.”

“But what if you’re…”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun said with a shake of his head. “Omegas can feel it very fast if they are carrying an alpha’s pups. Especially an alpha as strong as you...I’d feel it by now if I were.”

Jongin let out a small sigh and nodded his head. 

The rest of the time they were getting ready to go back to Baekhyun’s pack, Jongin continuously checked in on him to make sure he was not too sore somewhere and was feeling alright. It took Baekhyun in his wolf form pouncing on top of Jongin in his wolf form as well to convince the alpha he was perfectly fine. 

~~Back At The Pack~~

Seeing their territory line in the afternoon sun, Baekhyun turned to Jongin and nuzzled against him slightly. They had been running the majority of the time, Jongin showing off at times just how fast he really was. 

“Everything will be alright,” Baekhyun assured him as they stood there catching their breath. “Since you’re new, the elders will probably smell you and come to investigate things. Just let me do all the talking. Alright?”

“I trust you,” Jongin replied with a nod of his head. 

Just like Baekhyun had suspected, as they drew closer, the elder wolves started appearing and making their way towards them, stopping just at the border of their territory. Even though there were stronger and younger wolves in the pack who would probably do better in confronting a strange wolf, their pack believed the wisest should be the ones to come forward.

“Baekhyun...you bring someone new to us,” the first elder wolf stated, taking a glance slightly behind Baekhyun to where Jongin was standing.

“Ah yes! This is Jongin,” Baekhyun explained calmly. “He is an alpha wolf who has been traveling on his own for quite some time now. I met him where I was staying during my travels and he’s very nice! I thought he could join our pack, since he doesn’t have one!”

The elder wolves looked at each other, communicating silently with only small gestures. 

“Alpha you say?” a second elder wolf stated.

“You know we don’t particularly like bringing other alphas into the pack because of dominance issues that have arisen in the past,” a third spoke up.

“Jongin is different!” Baekhyun cried out, letting a small whimper escaped his lips.

“Baekhyun…” Jongin lightly called before bumping his head lightly against him. “You have to respect what the elders say. If I’m not welcome here I’ll be on my way and find somewhere else to stay. Remember, I’m used to being turned away.”

Giving Jongin a sad look, Baekhyun started to feel even more uneasy. He had thought the elders would not mind him bringing Jongin to stay with them. Especially since they were mated, if the elders decided they did not want Jongin...he would most likely have to opt to leave with him.

“It’s alright,” the first elder wolf spoke up again, speaking in a slow and steady voice. “Jongin can join our pack.”

The other elder wolves turned their heads and looked shocked. Letting another alpha in? That was not a common occurance, and usually took days of deliberation before a conclusion was drawn.

“He is?” another elder wolf asked with their ears turned slightly down.

“Yes, he is,” the first stated again. “Welcome to the pack, Jongin. Now you two go and rest. You’ve traveled far to get back here and must be tired. Go show Jongin to an empty den and return to your parents, Baekhyun. They’ve been eagerly awaiting your return.”

Being too stunned for words, all Jongin could do was nod his head and follow as Baekhyun quickly ushered him along. As they walked away, the elder wolves started grumbling more.

“Couldn’t you sense it?” the first elder wolf questioned the others.

“I thought so...but he is promised to Chanyeol…” another replied.

“He could have been close to another recently marked omega and the pheromones rubbed off,” one chimed in. “You don’t think he’d ever…”

“Looks like he already has…” the first said again with a small sigh. “And there’s nothing we can do about it now...he’s made his decision and Chanyeol isn’t going to be thrilled.”

With the first elder turning his back and walking away, dismissing their conversation, the others did the same.

“This is your den, Jongin!” Baekhyun said excitedly and he jumped around a bit and let out a happy yipp while his tail wagged.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. Now why don’t you go home and rest?” Jongin said as he nuzzled his new mate quickly. “They said your parents were eager to see you again. You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting. Right?”

“But...we have a bed to christen…” Baekhyun pointed out as he led Jongin to the bedroom and showed him.

“And we have a secret to keep for now,” Jongin reminded him as he nudged him right back out and towards the front of the den. 

“Aaawwwww...please…!?” Baekhyun begged while playfully nipping at Jongin.

Jongin only sighed and shook his head. 

“We have to lay low for a while. Alright?” Jongin told him before licking the side of his face. “Let’s give it a few days and then if we promise to be careful and quiet...we can have some fun.”

At that proposal, Baekhyun started wagging his tail excitedly and nodded his head. Then, with one more gently nudge from the alpha, Baekhyun scattered from his den and headed home so he could bathe.

When Baekhyun returned back to his den, his parents were sitting around the kitchen table talking. Since they were preoccupied with something he raced past them and into the bathroom where he could clean himself well. He did the best he could to get Jongin’s heavy scent off of him for the time being, using the strongest soaps they had and using hot water. The last thing he wanted to was to go his parents reeking of the alpha. That would only lead to a conversation he did not wish to have.

By the time he was finished with his shower the scent of lavender covered his body, he even had a hard time smelling Jongin on his skin. It was still faint, but if he had walked the alpha back here with him, it was expected that he would smell a bit like him. 

“Good enough,” Baekhyun whispered to himself with a nod of his head.

With a smile on his face, he threw on some boxers, pulled on a comfy robe, and grabbed a towel to start drying his hair off. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he headed back to the kitchen where he heard his parents still talking. He had no interest in whatever they were muttering about and let out a small yawn.

“Mom, when’s Chanyeol going to be back next?” Baekhyun asked as he approached his parents.

“Oh, Baekhyun! I thought I had heard you earlier. You must have rushed off to shower,” his mother stated with a pleased smile on her face. “Did you have a nice trip?”

“Mhmm, it was great mom,” Baekhyun quickly answered. “Now when is Chanyeol coming back next?”

“Ahh...dear do you know?” she asked while turning to her husband.

“I think he’s going to be away for a few more months...maybe three?” Baekhyun’s father stated as he tried to remember what the Park family had told him. “I was told he was studying or something…?”

“Why do you want to know, Baek? Are you excited to see your future mate so soon?” his mother asked with a large grin on her face.

All Baekhyun could do was smile and give a small chuckle before turning his back on his parents and heading back to his room. Chanyeol was not going to be happy when he found out that he had mated with another wolf...outside of their pack nonetheless. 

As Baekhyun went to his window and peeked outside at all the pups running around and the adults doing their duties, he could not help but smile. Although getting away from everyone had been fantastic, he was glad to be back. He definitely wanted to do more exploring in his life...but he also wanted to be surrounded by a family. He allowed the curtain to fall across his window again as he turned around and went over to his bed where he laid on his back, clutching at his stomach through his robe.

~~~~

The first week Jongin was in the pack, Baekhyun took the liberty of giving him a tour of their territory and introducing him to as many people as possible. It was as if the two of them were inseparable...and they were, since they were mated. 

During the second week Jongin was in their pack, the two of them started getting more frisky. Since Jongin seemed to have the lay of the land down well, the two of them would venture farther to the open fields, down to the streams, and up into hills. There was always something fun to do when they were together. Baekhyun would even sneak out to Jongin’s den and they would spend time together. They did not dare do anything sexual yet for fear of being heard, or smelled, by others.

The two of them were acting so close and always running off together, however, that Jongin started to realize others were talking. 

It was while Jongin was gathering some fruit from the garden patch that he overheard a bunch of women talking in hushed voices. But not hushed enough.

“That’s him over there…” one woman said as he nodded her head over towards Jongin as she plucked some raspberries off the nearby bush. “He’s the new one that’s only been here a few weeks now.”

“Mmm...I’ve seen him with Baekhyun a lot,” another woman added in with a distasteful voice. “I swear...from the time the sun rises till it sets...they’re always together.”

“If Baekhyun is promised to Chanyeol he shouldn’t be hanging around so much with another alpha! Especially if he insists on so much physical contact,” a third woman added in angrily. “It’ll make his family look bad.”

“And have you noticed the food Baekhyun’s been eating?” the first woman spoke up again. “It’s all food I ate when I was carrying my pups. He’s never been a fan of rabbit intestine before...but the other day at the fire that’s all he wanted.”

“You don’t think he’s trying to have Jongin’s pups!? Do you!?” a fourth woman added in shock, almost dropping her basket of strawberries, as she directed her gaze towards Jongin.

“Someone should tell the elders before it’s too late,” one of them spoke up in a frazzled voice.

With that, Jongin stood up and acted as if he needed to stretch after bending down for too long, and had not hear a single thing the women had just said. He moved his arms and twisted his body with a smile on his face before turning towards the woman.

“Lovely day today, isn’t it?” Jongin asked as cheerfully as he could before picking up the basket he was using. “We need to enjoy this weather while we can,” he added, looking up at the blue sky and blocking the sun with one of his hands.

The women only nodded their heads back at him before he turned his back and started walking back to his den. Since he was terrible at actually cooking, Baekhyun was there preparing some meat while he had been sent out to gather specific ingredients.

As soon as he opened his door, the younger jogged towards him and scooped the basket of fruit out of his hands. 

“Welcome back, Jongin! Did you get all the things I asked for?” Baekhyun asked excitedly and he looked down at the basket in moved the ingredients around gently. “I swear, the fruit marinade I make for the meat is to die for!”

“Baekhyun…” Jongin called softly as he watched the younger scamper back to the kitchen.

“Aaahhh look at all these amazing fruits! The blackberries look perfect!” the omega squealed happily. “You’re so good at picking the best fruit!”

“Baekhyun...I need to ask you something,” Jongin said as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen door, one hand shoved into his pocket.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked as he grabbed some fruit in his hands and started rinsing it off in the sink while humming softly.

Jongin looked the younger up and down a few times, trying to figure out if anything looked different. Was he standing slightly strange? Or was it all in his head?

“You wouldn’t be hiding something from me. Right?” Jongin questioned.

“Hiding something…?” the younger asked while still facing away from him and gulping slightly. “Like what?”

Jongin took a few steps closer to the omega and placed his hands onto the counter so he was pinning him in where he stood. 

With the wet fruit cupped in his hands, Baekhyun turned around and gave Jongin a puzzled look. He just looked up at Jongin with big eyes and stayed silent, waiting to hear what he would ask.

“Are you pregnant?” the alpha suddenly asked.

Right away Baekhyun’s face dropped and the fruit in his hands tumbled to the floor between them. Faster than Jongin knew, the younger maneuvered under his arms and had busied himself with something else in the kitchen. The fruit on the floor was quickly forgotten about as Baekhyun busied himself.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin called as he let out a small sigh.

“I’m thinking of boiling some broccoli too!” Baekhyun stated, completely ignoring Jongin. “I know how you love broccoli.”

“Answer my question, Baekhyun,” Jongin told him in a firmer voice.

“Umph this pot is heavy,” Baekhyun groaned as he picked it up from the counter to move it to the stove.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin called louder this time, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm.

When the younger’s arm was jerked, he ended up dropping the pot. There was a loud crash as the pot collided with the floor, followed by a flood of water that cascaded across the floor, soaking their feet and sloshing around.

With Jongin’s grasp still on his arm, Baekhyun fell to the floor, kneeling in the wet puddle, soaking his legs and butt. Sighing, Jongin released the younger’s arm and kneeled down in front of him. He placed his hand under the younger’s chin and tilted his head up so they could look at one another.

“Baekhyun...please…” Jongin said in a more pleading voice this time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out,” Baekhyun said as he shook his head sadly. “I should have let you know right away...told you so you wouldn’t be completely shocked later.”

“H-how far along are you?” Jongin questioned.

Baekhyun sniffled his nose a few times before holding up two fingers.

“But...that means...that last night before we came here…” Jongin said in a shocked voice. “You said you would know right away and that you weren’t pregnant though.”

“I didn’t want to think it happened so easily for us. I thought maybe I was getting too eager and was having phantom pregnancy feelings,” Baekhyun explained. “Most alphas have to mark their mate and then have sex a few times before they are pregnant...so I thought it couldn’t have happened so fast.”

“Tomorrow you’re telling the elders,” Jongin said without any hesitation.

“What!? I can’t!” Baekhyun screeched as he looked at Jongin worriedly.

“You have to, Baekhyun. People are already suspecting something is going on between us,” the alpha explained. He reached one hand up and placed it on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, gently pulling the omega in and lightly placing their foreheads together. 

“Are you sure I have to?” Baekhyun asked as he looked up and met Jongin’s gaze.

The older male nodded his head and said, “Besides...now you have Chanyeol to worry about as well. He’s going to find out sooner or later.”

With a small sigh and a nod of his head, Baekhyun agreed. Jongin then helped him stand up and gave him a peck on the forehead before ruffling his hair playfully.

“Why don’t you fill this with water again and I’ll clean this mess up. Alright?” Jongin asked, bending down and grabbing the pot to hand back to Baekhyun. “Once you have the pot on the stove, go change into something dry so you don’t catch a cold.”

The younger smiled at him and did as he was told. Once he was changed into a pair of sweatpants from one of Jongin’s drawers, he made the alpha go and change as well.

They worked together to finish preparing dinner, Baekhyun the one to do most of the cooking and leave the simple things, like cutting the ingredients or stirring things together, to Jongin. Their dinner passed pleasantly enough and afterwards Jongin made Baekhyun some soothing tea with fresh honey added to it.

“You should return home,” Jongin said as he noticed Baekhyun starting to doze off as they sat together on the couch. “We don’t want people talking more than they already are.”

“But I’m sleepy…” Baekhyun complained as he nuzzled against Jongin more. “And you comfortable and warm…” He then turned his head towards Jongin more and inhaled his scent. “You smell really good too…like roses and cinnamon...”

Jongin reached a hand up and pat Baekhyun on the head with a smile on his face. He could not wait for when they could actually live together and do things like this all night. But for now, it was best not to push things.

“Come on. I’ll walk you back,” Jongin said as he helped the younger up.

Baekhyun whined and complained as Jongin made him walk but allowed the older male to guide him home. When they reached Baekhyun’s den, Jongin ruffled his hair once more and waved goodbye before heading back to get some sleep as well.

~~~~

The next morning, Jongin came and gathered Baekhyun and both of them went off to speak to the elders. Baekhyun had tried dragging his feet and distracting Jongin on their way to see the elders, but the alpha was not having any of it and pulled him along. Some parts of their meeting did not go as bad as they thought, while others were worse than they wanted.

Both of them were shocked to know that the elders had already been aware that Baekhyun had been marked and claimed as Jongin’s mate. They had gotten scolded for doing that, especially Baekhyun since he knew he had been promised to Chanyeol. It was a shock for the elders to learn that Baekhyun was already two weeks pregnant. When they learned that, both Baekhyun and Jongin received an hour and a half lecture about the responsibilities and what will happen.

By the time they were leaving the elders, both of them felt exhausted, and it was not even noon yet.

“So you have four more weeks before you have the pups…” Jongin said in amazement, reaching his hand towards Baekhyun’s stomach and placing his hand gently on it.

“And it’ll work better if I’m in my wolf form when it comes time to have them,” Baekhyun stated with a nod of his head. “They’re guessing five pups in total...not bad.”

“We’ll have a big family...that’s for sure,” Jongin said with a small chuckle.

“Because you have to be so damn potent,” Baekhyun reminded him, slapping him playfully.

What they had not realized was that they had reached close enough to Baekhyun’s house, and his mother had been standing outside working on her flower garden.

“A big family!? Potent!?” his mother screamed, sending Baekhyun shrinking back behind the alpha, trying to find any sort of shelter. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Byun,” Jongin greeted to try and lighten the mood.

“Byun Baekhyun what have you done!?” she screeched before moving towards her son.

Baekhyun tried to move away from his mother but she landed a few hard hits on the top of his head before moving onto Jongin and hitting him as well. The commotion caused Baekhyun’s father to come running out in a panic. He managed to hold back his wife before she actually beat either of them to death and then learned what all the commotion was about. He let out a heavy sigh before telling both of them to get inside so they could talk.

Thankfully Baekhyun’s father had been more cool headed about the whole situation after both of them explained how they had already talked to the elders. Afterall, there was not anything any of them could do. What happened was done and now they could only wait. Chanyeol would have to find out eventually about the whole thing.

Slowly, everyone in the pack started finding out about Baekhyun and Jongin. While younger pups who did not understand that Baekhyun had broken a mating promise congratulated him happily, the older members in the pack were not so thrilled. All that mattered to Baekhyun, however, was that Jongin was by his side and helping him through all of this. If there was one thing for certain, Jongin had a thicker skin than he did. It took more of something to bother him. But that was his strong alpha.

The two of them moved into Jongin’s den together when Baekhyun was four weeks pregnant and started to get really needy. He did not want to go out and do things, did not want to cook, and only wanted to cuddle with Jongin and be pampered. If he didn’t get enough sleep he would go around and push pillows off the couch, and pull all the covers off the bed so he could use them to make himself into a small cocoon in the corner where he would pout. He also prefered to stay in his wolf form most of the time, claiming it was the most comfortable.

In a blink of an eye, it was time for Baekhyun to have his pups. Jongin had spent the last week of his pregnancy preparing a special bed for him with all the fluffiest covers and comfortable pillows. He made sure there was a large bowl of chilled water along with a bowl of fruit nearby. 

Baekhyun, still in his wolf form, crawled onto the bed while making all sorts of whimpering sounds. He bit at the covers a bit, pushed pillows around and even growled a few times when he could not seem to get comfortable enough. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jongin shifted too and climbed in with him to be there for support. As soon as he was in the bed with Baekhyun, the younger immediately calmed down and rested against him. It was reassuring to Jongin that Baekhyun saw him as comfort at a time like this and not a nuisance. 

It felt like the birthing took forever, but Jongin never left Baekhyun’s side. He licked his face, reassured him that he was doing great, and urged him to push to get their children out. Between the squirming pups coming out, Jongin made sure Baekhyun drank some water and ate some fruit to keep his strength up. Neither of them knew how long this would take.

In the end the elders were right. Five healthy and squirming pups were in the bed. 

With his instincts kicking in, Baekhyun set to work on cleaning his pups off. That was the one thing he was overly protective about and would not let Jongin help with. Each time Jongin leaned over to sniff the pups, Baekhyun would snap at him, and then happily go back to cleaning them. Soon after they were all cleaned up, Baekhyun found himself falling fast asleep. Jongin made sure Baekhyun and the pups were all comfortable before he cuddled up with his mate and fell asleep as well. With these fantastic five additions to the lives, things were going to get more busy.

~~Four Months Later~~

When Chanyeol had returned he had learned about what Baekhyun had gone and done. Needless to say Chanyeol was outraged. Afterall, he had been sent away all those times to make sure he was not tempted by another omega, and there Baekhyun was...tempted by an alpha...marked...and mated.

Ever since that even happened, however, the two of them had not talked often. It was not like they were on completely terrible terms since Chanyeol was not too heartbroken over the situation, just more so shocked that something like that actually happened. But Jongin was a very possessive alpha.

Currently it was a rainy day though, and all of the pups had decided they wanted to be overly hyper at the moment. 

There was Onew, whose fur was entirely tan, that was jumping all over and on top of the other pups. He was the oldest and never let anyone forget about it. Then there was Minho who was a light brown color who was following Onew around and yipping nonstop in excitement. Jonghyun was an interesting pup with black and orangish colored fur, along with one brown eye and one green one. He loved howling more than anything, even though right now his howls were more like little squeaks that would escape. Key was pure white and had an extremely fluffy tail which he loved hitting everyone with. At the moment his current target was Jonghyun who was getting annoyed with him and trying to bite it. The last and youngest pup was Taemin, who had very fuzzy fur everywhere and was a light blonde color. He was definitely the most clumsy pup out of them all, but that did not stop him from trying to jump around and have fun. If he ever fell too hard and hurt himself, Jonghyun would always come to his side and make sure he was alright by licking his face and nuzzling against him. 

“They’re all ours,” Jongin said with a proud smile on his face.

“They’re all ours and are supposed to be taking their afternoon nap if you’ve forgotten,” Baekhyun reminded him, raising one eyebrow at him.

“Ahhh right...that is around now,” Jongin said with a nod of his head. “Kids! I’ll race you to your room!” he suddenly cried out.

All the pups immediately stopped what they were doing, perked up, and then bolted towards their dad who was running kind of slow so the pups would have more fun with it. All the pups tumbled over one another, trying to be the first in line.

Baekhyun only chuckled as he followed behind them and watched as Jongin got them all settled into their giant bed they shared for now. Of course they would all need their own beds soon enough, but for now they loved sleeping together in a big heap. He helped to get them settled down and was glad when they all easily fell asleep. That was one thing they loved about their pups. As soon as they put them down for a nap...they were out almost instantly. Key would usually be the one to stretch out and take up the most room, while Taemin would settle for curling up on top of Onew if the eldest allowed him too.

With the pups fast asleep, the two of them headed back out into the living room and shifted into their human forms so they could rest comfortably together on the couch. Baekhyun instantly cuddled into Jongin and gave him a small kiss on the neck.

“You know...we could do something fun while the pups are down for their nap,” Jongin said as he allowed Baekhyun to kiss him more.

“You don’t think we’d wake the pups up like the other time?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned away and raised an eyebrow at him. “We did that once when they were only a few weeks only and it was fine since they couldn’t walk well yet. But now they can.”

Sighing, Baekhyun got up and went into the kitchen, going into the freezer and pulling out a popsicle they had made earlier that week from the fresh berries in the garden.

Jongin quickly followed the younger into the kitchen and watched as he leaned up against the counter and started sucking on the popsicle. Without any hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the popsicle, tossing it onto the counter.

“Hey!” Baekhyun cried with a disappointed pout on his face. “Why did you do th-aaahhh!”

Easily, Jongin picked Baekhyun up and sat him on the counter, his arms wound around his small waist. 

“We’ll just have to be quiet then,” Jongin told him.

Baekhyun smirked before the two of them started kissing each other feverishly. They were pulling at each other’s hair and moaning softly. Being as eager as they were, it did not take long before they were both standing in the kitchen naked. Still on the counter, Baekhyun found himself being pulled forward slightly so his ass was hanging off. He could feel his hole already slick and dripping, and both he and Jongin were already hard as could be. 

“Remember to be quiet,” Jongin reminded him before thrusting in all in one go. 

Somehow Baekhyun managed to hold back a moan and held onto the counter so he would not be pulled off by Jongin. The pace started fast and hard to begin with and Baekhyun was not about to complain. They had refrained from sex for months now since they were busy with the kids and wanted to rest at any possible moment. Now that they were back at it, all Baekhyun wanted was to feel Jongin plowing into him.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before Jongin decided to pull out and move Baekhyun off the counter. The younger whined in disappointment as Jongin turned him towards the counter and lifted one of his legs, holding it under his knee.

“Damn…” Baekhyun quietly moaned as he was bent over and held in place. “Please...get back in me. I need more.”

“No problem,” Jongin said with a smirk on his lips before thrusting back in with no problem. 

“Fuck~!” the younger cursed as he leaned forward more and rested his forehead against the cabinets. 

Feeling encouraged by his mates reaction to their new position, Jongin thrust in harder and faster than before. The wet sound of slapping skin filled the kitchen and Baekhyun found himself grabbing for a towel and biting down on it to stay quiet.

Baekhyun could feel Jongin kissing the back of his neck and licking him where his mark was. It felt amazing and made him moan more, his way of begging for his mate to continue. There was only a slight change in angle how Jongin was thrusting into him, but with this new angel it allowed for Baekhyun’s prostate to be hit each time. 

The towel fell from his mouth and he lowered himself down onto the counter more. Jongin placed Baekhyun’s leg onto the counter so he did not have to hold it anymore and then pulled the younger up so his back was against his chest. The younger leaned his head back against Jongin’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open in pleasure as his mate rutted inside of him like a beast.

Jongin placed one of his hands under Baekhyun’s chin and tilted his head towards him before locking their lips together. The younger reached his hand back and weaved his hand into Jongin’s hair, tugging at it slightly. Their kisses became more desperate as they were getting closer to their orgasms.

When their kiss finally broke, Baekhyun started stroking himself as Jongin held onto his hips to keep him safely in place. His knot was already pushed inside of the younger, sealing them together.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes~!” Baekhyun moaned as he felt his cock twitching in his hand, ready to cum at any second now.

“Cum for my, Baekhyun. Clench down around my huge knot,” Jongin huskily growled into his ear.

Another moan escaped Baekhyun’s lips as he started moving his hips a bit more to feel the pull at his entrance of Jongin’s knot.

Jongin’s rutting got more aggressive but they both absolutely loved it. Without any warning, Baekhyun came and covered his hand and countertop. Then, in just a few more thrusts Jongin came inside of him. 

Lowering his leg from the counter, Baekhyun collapsed onto the cool counter and laid there panting with a large smile on his face. Jongin then lowered himself against the younger’s back and kissed his cheek and ear tenderly.

“How are you feeling?” Jongin asked as he shifted slightly to try and make them both comfortable.

“Great...better than great,” Baekhyun replied with a small chuckle. “I needed that.”

Turning his head Baekhyun pecked Jongin on the lips and sighed happily. His eyes then went to the melted mess on the counter and he frowned. 

“We need to clean that up,” the younger stated. 

“Not right now. We’re kind of connected unless you somehow managed to forget already,” Jongin told him with a small rut of his hips. 

“Then let’s just rest a bit,” Jongin said in a tired voice.

Just as he said that, they heard the sound of small paws slowly padding down the hallway. They both perked up right away and started to panic. Without hesitating, Jongin pulled them off the counter and lowered them to the floor so that Baekhyun was sitting in his lap. He then grabbed a discarded shirt from a laundry hamper sitting on the floor and used it to cover his lover’s crotch. His hands started massaging Baekhyun’s shoulders right as one small tired pup entered the kitchen.

“Mama…” Taemin said as his tail dragged on the floor in his tired state. His ears were even drooped down which made Baekhyun want to go and hug him, but that clearly was not going to happen at the moment.

“What is it sweet baby?” Baekhyun asked as he watched his son yawn and flatten his ears against his head even more.

“I thought I heard noise, Mama,” Taemin innocently said.

“I’m sorry about that baby. Daddy was just giving me a massage since I’ve been tired,” he fibbed quickly to try and distract his son.

“Why don’t you go lay back down with the others? You look so sleepy and want to rest, right?” Jongin asked with a smile on his face. “We’ll be more quiet.”

“Yes Papa…” Taemin said with a tired nod of his head before heading back to the room.

As soon as Taemin was gone and they heard the door click shut, Baekhyun slapped Jongin on the leg.

“I told you we needed to move their toy chest or one day someone would climb on and get the door open!” Baekhyun scolded him.

“Alright, we’ll move it later today after their nap is over,” Jongin said with a nod of his head. “But at least we had a good cover up.”

“You’re my fast thinking hubby. I’m glad for that at least. But now you’ve also gotten a freshly cleaned shirt dirty...and guess whose job it’s going to be to clean it now,” the younger said with a smile running across his face. “Now...give me a proper massage.”

With a chuckle, Jongin started massaging his lover’s tense shoulders.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”


End file.
